En allant voir Brad Pitt
by Isil
Summary: Gibbs conduit DiNozzo à un examen médical, après qu'il aie eu la Peste. Tony est... Tony.


**Titre: **En allant voir Brad Pitt  
**Auteur:**Isil  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing/Personnages: **léger Gibbs/Tony  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sont pas t'à moi. Dommage, surtout pour Tony!  
**Notes: **Pour CamilleMiko! Première tentative dans ce fandom, mais je me suis bien amusée! Donc voilà, pas de rating élevé parce que je me sentais pas, et du subtil plus que de l'avoué, mais j'espère que tu apprécieras quand même!

* * *

"Franchement, Patron, tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu?" râla Tony en se tortillant sur son siège.

Gibbs ne répondit rien, gardant les yeux fixés sur la route. Étrangement, il roulait vite, mais pas aussi vite que d'habitude. C'était du vert clair, selon la classification personnelle de Tony, une classification qui s'appuyait sur la couleur que prenait McGee en fonction de la vitesse de conduite du Patron.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait lui-même arborer une couleur originale, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la vitesse. Non, lui, c'était à la Peste, qu'il devait ça.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et résista tout de même à l'envie compulsive de faire mine de freiner à un croisement. Fallait vraiment être con pour attraper la Peste, de nos jours. Et sur qui c'était tombé? Sur lui, évidemment! Ça lui apprendrait à pas faire gaffe au courrier, tiens! Il était bien puni, pour le coup: congé maladie forcé, tête de déterré, à en croire Gibbs, et en parlant de Gibbs… c'était l'humiliation totale: voilà que le Patron jouait les chauffeurs pour l'emmener à sa visite médicale.

"Je suis capable d'aller tout seul voir un docteur, tu sais," continua t'il avant de tousser très dignement… ou plutôt de cracher à moitié un poumon, à en voir la mine très peu convaincue de Gibbs. "… en prenant un taxi, évidemment…"

Gibbs secoua la tête et renifla sans rien répondre. Tony résista à l'envie de se mettre à geindre qu'en plus, il avait droit au silence lourd et pesant made in Gibbs. Il était passé à un cheveu de la mort, il avait pas droit à un peu d'indulgence?

"Tu y serais allé?" finit par demander Gibbs, après quelques minutes où Tony s'appliqua à bouder le plus consciencieusement du monde.  
"Tu me prends pour qui? Tu crois que j'ai envie de tousser comme un pestiféré jusqu'à la fin de ma vie?" s'insurgea t'il d'une voix un peu trop croassante pour être convaincante.  
"Techniquement…"  
"Je sais, je sais," coupa Tony en levant les yeux au ciel. "Je _suis _un pestiféré! T'es dur, Patron!"

Gibbs eut ce demi-sourire qui donnait invariablement à Tony l'envie de se précipiter vers la première fenêtre et de hurler "J'ai réussi à le faire sourire!!! Moi! Lui! Victoire!" et il ralentit tandis qu'ils arrivaient au centre médical. Tony fit la moue puis se tourna vers l'autre occupant de la voiture.

"Non, sans rire, maintenant… Tu me dis pourquoi tu as absolument tenu à jouer les taxi? Non, parce que même si j'apprécie ta présence si réconfortante et pleine de bonne humeur, avoue que c'est assez bizarre, venant de toi."  
"Descends de la voiture, DiNozzo."

Tony s'exécuta en râlant.

"_Descends de la voiture, DiNozzo_!" répéta t'il d'un ton exagérément autoritaire, avec la grimace qui allait avec, ce qui lui valut la sempiternelle claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

Il y répondit par les jérémiades d'usage, et traîna des pieds derrière Gibbs en direction de l'entrée.

"J'y suis!" s'exclama t'il alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers le standard du centre médical. "Tu es venu me tenir la main pendant que Brad Pitt me fait mes piqûres!!"

Il avait parlé volontairement fort, et toutes les personnes qui se tenaient dans le hall se tournèrent vers eux. Il toussa pour faire bonne mesure, savourant le rire presque silencieux de Gibbs.

"Tu serais pas le premier, hein," continua t'il plus bas. "Quand j'ai dit à ma voisine que j'avais rendez-vous avez Brad Pitt, elle m'a gentiment demandé si j'avais besoin que quelqu'un m'accompagne. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête! Elle aurait été prête à m'offrir sa vertu pour peu que Brad passe derrière!"

Gibbs lui jeta un regard noir, cette fois-ci, et Tony cligna innocemment des paupières.

"Un problème, Patron?"

Il l'ignora et se tourna vers la standardiste.

"Anthony DiNozzo, rendez-vous à onze heures avec le docteur Pitt," aboya t'il.  
"Je peux faire ça moi-même, Patron, je suis pas…"  
"Ferme la, DiNozzo!"  
"Oui, Patron…"

Tony attendit sagement que Gibbs ait fini de mâcher puis de recracher la pauvre standardiste qui prenait trop de temps pour consulter le planning des rendez-vous, habitué à l'humeur bipolaire de son supérieur. Il le suivit tout aussi sagement dans l'ascenseur, attendant que les portes se referment pour se tourner vers lui.

"Sincèrement, Patron. Je voudrais pas avoir l'air d'insister, mais…"  
"Pourtant tu le fais."  
"Ben, oui, mais…"  
"Mais?"

Tony soupira, puis appuya instinctivement sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur. Tant pis s'ils n'étaient pas au Quartier Général!

"Je vais _bien_, d'accord?" déclara t'il en essayant de se composer une mine un peu plus présentable. "Continue à agir de travers, comme ça, et je vais finir par croire que je suis mort et dans une version paranormale du Paradis!"

Gibbs eut un mince sourire pas très amusé, mais au moins indulgent.

"Je t'assure, ça va! Tiens, je te parie que je retourne au boulot lundi!" insista Tony d'un air enthousiaste.  
"Tu as encore une semaine de maladie, Tony."  
"Je suis peut-être pas un Marine, mais je suis pas une mauviette non plus!" râla t'il, détestant l'idée que Gibbs le prenne pour un faible.  
"Tu as eu la Peste, Tony! Je crois que ça dépasse même les critères des Marines," répliqua Gibbs en remettant l'ascenseur en marche.

Tony eut un petit sourire touché. C'était peut-être pas exactement un compliment, mais c'était rassurant, en soi.

"Ça me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu es là," marmonna t'il tandis qu'ils sortaient à l'étage du célèbre Docteur Pitt.

Gibbs lui fit signe d'avancer, et tandis que Tony l'effleurait en passant à côté de lui, il sentit un doigt effleurer sa main et l'entendit murmurer:

"Peut-être juste pour vérifier que tu ne te laisses pas emballer par Brad Pitt…"

FIN.


End file.
